


Mission Desk Drabbles 1

by wetcement



Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Community: kakairu, M/M, Massage, No Smut, Touching, god i forget how to tag, headache, tagging is a headache, you already know why ur here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: Iruka has a Headache// crossposted from Tumblr.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Mission Desk Drabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be crossposting my KakaIru drabbles here from Tumblr (narantine) for somewhat easier access, i guess? This is just me being bored in quarantine and wanting to write again. I'm trying to make each one focus solely on things that happen at or around the mission desk. thanks for reading.

Iruka had a headache.

Correction: Iruka has had a headache for the past three days and no amount of pills, sleep, food, water or exercise has changed the fact that he is entirely too aware of the nerves in his head.

He sighed and let himself slump in the mission desk chair. At least it was late, granting him some peace. Slowly his eyes closed and he listened to the sound of the wind in the trees through the open window.

“Evening, Iruka Sensei.”

The sudden greeting from behind him made him jump out of the chair and draw a kunai before he registered that Kakashi was crouched on the windowsill, eyeing him with an amused grin. He let out his breath before slumping back into the chair.

“Evening, Kakashi-san. Back from your mission?” He asked in a murmur.

“Mmm.” Kakashi confirmed as he came around to the front of the desk and handed over the mission scroll and paperwork. Iruka barely gave it a look over before stamping it and putting it in the bin to be filed.

“Is everything alright, Sensei?”

“Just a headache, I’m fine.” Iruka said before leaning back and closing his eyes again, now training his ears on the Jounin in front of him. Kakashi hummed again and Iruka listened as he went around the right side of the desk. He assumed that Kakashi was making for the window, to leave the way he came, but soon Iruka felt a presence behind him and he cracked his eyes open, tilting his head until his feelings were confirmed.

“Kakashi, I’m not accustom to people being so close behind me, as I’m sure you can understand.”

“Relax, Sensei.” Iruka tensed when he felt Kakashi’s fingers on the back of his neck unexpectedly. “Please,” Kakashi said and Iruka relaxed as much as he could. Soon the fingers were moving down either side of his neck, tracing the line of muscle that went from his neck to his shoulders. Kakashi found the spots he was looking for and pressed down firmly, but not enough to hurt. As he held the pressure Iruka shut his eyes. He stopped focusing on his headache and started focusing on the pressure. Kakashi moved along the muscle, pressing a few more spots before shifting his position. His fingers rested under Iruka’s jaw so that his thumbs could press into the base of his skull on either side of his neck.

Iruka felt a wave of relief wash over him and he let out a low hum, the rest of his body relaxing. 

“Better?” Kakashi asked after holding the pressure for a few seconds.

“Yeah.” Iruka said quietly, feeling like he was going to fall asleep but then Kakashi let him go. Iruka was about to turn around to thank him but before he could Kakashi leaned down, his masked face right next to Iruka’s ear. 

“If you ever want me behind you again, you know where to find me, Sensei.”

“Wha…?” By the time Iruka turned around Kakashi was gone out the window.


End file.
